Rukia's Costume
by Beyond Flight
Summary: Written for the Ichiruki FC Halloween contest. Rukia and Ichigo plan to go to a Halloween party, but Ichigo finds out a little too late about what Rukia's costume happens to be, along with its implications...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written for the Ichiruki contest at BA. I plan for it to be about 2 chapters or so. I'll post the other chapter shortly. **

* * *

Rukia gave Isshin a worried look as she pinched the fabric of the costume. The sleek plastic like material gleamed under the florescent lights of Yuzu and Karin's bedroom, where Isshin was currently putting the last final touches.

"Are you sure it's supposed to be this snug?" She asked, as the fabric returned to her body with a snap.

"Of course it is! It is one size fits all, after all." Isshin replied eagerly, pointing to the corset shaped red and black packaging.

"Well...that is true."

"My dear Rukia-chan, do you doubt my costume selecting abilities?" Demanded Isshin, his stare boring into hers.

Rukia gave his Pink Chappy Shirt and baggy grey sweat pants a once over. Although his style was rather unorthodox, he did wear Chappy themed clothing, which was rather fashionable. And she had to admit, Isshin did seem to have a knack for helping her out in situations.

"No, of course not." Admitted Rukia. "It's just that...well, I'm a bit surprised that you managed to find a Halloween costume on such short notice. All the stores that Ichigo and I went to said that they were sold out. I didn't know there were still any available... So...-"

"Ah, no need to worry about the details, my Rukia-chan!" Interrupted Isshin, adjusting the zipper on the back. "All you need to know is that your daddy worked hard to get you a costume so that you could enjoy yourself at this Halloween party you and Ichigo are going to. I bet all the other kids are going to be envious!"

"Are you sure? I mean, I didn't think that most teens would wear something like...this." Rukia answered, looking down at her spike heeled black boots.

"Don't worry about it, Rukia-chan!" Exclaimed Isshin, clasping her shoulders firmly. "Anyway, hold this while I fix your boots."

He handed her a long black whip with a leather bound handle which Rukia grasped gingerly. Just what had she gotten into?

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"Hollow-ween?" Inquired Rukia, a puzzled look plastered upon her face.

"Halloween, actually," Corrected Keigo, eagerly grinning. "Anyway, like I was saying…"

(cue anime sparkles and random spotlights)

"You, my dear goddess like Kuchiki-san, along with the rest of my delightful classmates are…."

(cue banners dropping from classroom ceiling, along with pieces of confetti)

"All invited to my annual Halloween super funky bash!"

Rukia shot Ichigo a confused look, her amethyst eyes widening. The orange haired boy in turn scowled and narrowed his caramel eyes in response, as if to say, "Hell, I'm not explaining it to you, so don't even try."

She sighed. He always had to go make things difficult, didn't he?

'Ano…Back in the place I used to live, we didn't have Hollow-ween. Would you mind explaining it to me?" Rukia chirped in her adopted schoolgirl tone, fluttering her eyelashes in Keigo's direction.

She smirked momentarily, noticing Ichigo stiffen beside her. That boy really was too easy to rile up sometimes.

"Really?"

The trio turned to notice the rest of the class was regarding them with interest.

"I didn't know that, Kuchiki-san." Continued Tatsuki, her eyebrows raised slightly. "What country are you from again?"

Ichigo and Rukia both froze in their positions, as they quickly attempted to formulate a reasonable explanation, their faces having assumed the tone of chalk.

"Um…Er…uh…" Stammered Ichigo, who happened to be growing paler and paler by the second.

"Er….I'm from Canada actually!' Rukia blurted, the words spewing from her mouth before she had a chance to stop then.

Ichigo growled in frustration. _Idiot. _

Keigo's brown eyes slowly narrowed as he stared intently at a floor tile. The boy apparently, appeared to be in deep thought. Or, at any rate, as deep as a person of his mental capacity could get.

"Hmm…." He muttered, tapping his chin. "I think…..that…"

His gaze suddenly turned to Rukia, a glint in his eyes.

Rukia braced herself for the expected onslaught of questions, beads of sweat forming on her forehead _He knows I'm lying. He'll figure out that there's something different about me. He'll realize that I'm not-_

Her train of thought was stopped as a lanky figure with chestnut brown hair glomped her. His clammy hands gripped her body tightly, while his legs entwined around her thighs.

"My poor Kuchiki-san," Cooed Keigo, his cheek rubbing contently against hers. "Having to suffer in that frozen winterland without Halloween! That's it, now you must come to my Halloween Party. No exceptions! After all, what normal girl wouldn't want to go to her first Halloween Party?"

* * *

Although Rukia insisted that she only reason she wanted to go to the party was because otherwise it would arouse suspicion, both her and Ichigo knew that excuse was incredibly…weak.

However, Ichigo opted to go along with it, for reasons beyond Rukia's comprehension. She presumed that it was either because he was attempting to be nice, or more likely, he was attempting to avoid her wrath.

Rukia had to admit, she was pretty excited. Who would have guessed that humans actually had such interesting forms of entertainment? She had to thank Isshin-san for bothering to explain the whole concept of 'Hollow-ween' to her, without even bothering to ask why she wanted to know.

_Although... _

She glanced downwards at Isshin, who was still lacing up her knee length boots.

_Humans sure have an odd taste in costumes. _

--

"All right, my work is done!" Isshin lilted, beaming happily. "Go knock 'em out, Rukia-Chan!"

* * *

Ichigo tapped his feet impatiently. Of course, the midget had to take a freaking 2 hours to get her costume ready. At this rate, they were going to probably going to end up missing Keigo's party.

He inspected his own 'costume', which basically consisted of his regular clothes, plus a rather large black cloak that his father owned, and a stuffed toy dog.

It wasn't much, but at least he could always say he was a detective… or Harry Potter, or something along those lines.

He groaned. Why was he even going through with this?

_Rukia's old enough. She could handle going to a Halloween party by herself. She doesn't need me around. She can go to Keigo's house by herse-_

Visions of Keigo and every other reasonably hormonal boy glomping her entered his mind.

"_Kuchiki-san! My dear goddess!" Screeched an inner mind Keigo, before leaping on top of said girl. "My aching heart has waited this day for lifetimes. In order to subdue my pain, all I ask is one kiss!"_

Right. That was why.

Even though he couldn't place the exact reason why he didn't like the idea, he knew that it was his job to prevent that from happening. Under all costs. It wasn't like he was being jealous or anything….He was just going to fulfill his duty as a…concerned friend.

Right.

Ichigo shook his mane of vivid hair with a grunt. He seriously needed to stop over thinking things like this.

"Oi! Rukia! Pick up the pace, we're going to be lat-"

His words caught in his throat as he noticed Rukia heading down the stairs in her costume. Ichigo felt his face begin to burn, as blood flooded his cheeks. The legs which supported him threatened to collapse, as his knees buckled. His eyes widened, and his heartbeat quickened, beating hard against his ribcage.

_What. The. Hell._

"Do you like it Ichigo?" Questioned Isshin, who had mysteriously popped up next to him, looking rather amused. "I must admit, it was a lot of hard work, getting that costume together."

"This…is your fault?" Roared Ichigo, thrusting a finger angrily in Rukia's general direction. "You're the reason she's dressed like that?"

"Well yes, Ichigo. I am the one who bought her costume."

Ichigo suppressed a shudder as he imagined Isshin walking into a store, clutching the costume in his hands.

"Well, I say she's not going to any party dressed like that!" He barked, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" The voice that replied however, was not Isshin's but Rukia's, who happened to be watching the scene in front of her with interest. "Why can't I wear this?"

"Err…"

Ichigo realized a little too late, that he shouldn't have turned to look at her when he was about to reply. Black, leathery fabric clung tightly around her petite frame, showcasing every curve, every bump, and every angle in the form of a one piece body suit. A deep plunging V-neck revealed her, well…assets, while a circular cutout in the back looped with lace exposed her creamy alabaster skin. Knee high boots with spike heels, and a long black whip managed to tie together the whole…ensemble.

"Well?" Rukia urged, her tone laced with exasperation.

"Umm…" Ichigo wondered briefly if she would decide to whip him, seeing how tightly she was holding it at the moment. "I think it might be a bit too cold to wear something like that." He finished lamely. "Maybe you should wear a sweater...and some jeans…and a jacket over it? Or better yet, let's just not go to the party at all!"

Rukia's indigo eyes flashed angrily, her face nose to nose with his. "What? No way! I want to go to this party, and experience this 'Hollow-ween'!"She retorted, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Besides, your father worked very hard to get me this costume. I don't think it would be very fair to Isshin-san to put his efforts to waste by wearing clothes over it!"

"Eh…" Why was it that a bulk of his issues tended to involve the only two people in the room? "It's not right for you to wear something like that! Go change into something else, I don't care-"

The old man took this particular moment to interrupt Ichigo. "Now son, you need to learn how to treat a lady right!" He clambered over the blown up poster of his deceased wife. "Oh Masaki! My brutish son is too unkind to my third daughter!" Isshin wailed, rubbing his face against the glossy paper. "He refuses to take her to her first Halloween party, even though he should realize that if he doesn't, the three of us shall be having our own little party in Ichigo's bedroom! I'll be wearing that little lace skirt you always loved so much, Masaki! If only you were around so you could join in with the-"

"Fine." Ichigo muttered.

"Really?" Isshin immediately straightened, removing himself from the poster. Notably, there wasn't a single tear in his eye. Or any sign that he had just spent three minutes rubbing his face against a poster.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch. His old man's acting skills were always rather…unnerving.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Isshin immediately grabbed Ichigo for a bear hug. "Go make me proud, son!"

"Yeah, whatever." Grumbled Ichigo. "Let's go, Rukia."

* * *

Isshin waited until he was sure the pair was gone before he dialed up a certain blonde haired man with a knack for inventions, and an equally perverted demeanor.

"Kisuke, I managed to get Death and Strawberry to go to the party with Alpha suit on. I repeat, Death and Strawberry are now heading towards the party. Operation Super Robo Alpha Suit is now go. I'm coming over to your place now."

* * *

**A/N:** **Tell me what you think. Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like they've gone inside." Commented Urahara, his expression hidden by the shadows casted from his hat. Isshin and Urahara, along with Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai, sat clustered around a T.V screen, a large bowl of popcorn off to the side in case anyone got hungry during the surveillance.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Asked Jinta, scooping a handful of popcorn and shoving into his mouth. "And zouw camnpt shzwee zuts guin on?'

"We can see what's going on because I secretly attached a video camera to Rukia-chan's costume." Explained Urahara, his eyes still fixated upon the screen. "And the reason we're watching is because Rukia-chan's costume is actually a prototype for one of my inventions. I've been meaning to test it out for a while now. " He pulled out a switchboard and microphone from behind him.

"Inventions?" Ururu questioned shyly, her face partially shrouded by her black bangs. "What kind of invention?"

Urahara grinned broadly. "It's a robot suit which has the ability to control the user's body through command. Those two won't know what hit them."

"You mean they don't know?" Inquired Jinta, eyeing the switchboard and microphone hungrily. He scratched his blaze of fiery red hair. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Eh. I guess." Urahara popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "But you have to admit, it is fun."

* * *

Ichigo, to say the least, was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. Not only did he have to put up with Keigo fawning over Rukia, but it seemed to be the case that for every three men that walked by Rukia, two of them would say something stupid and flirty. As for the other remaining person, well, the majority of times he would just gaze at her in hopes that she would be able to fuel his carnal hungers.

He scowled as he noticed yet another boy eyeing Rukia from behind. 'Nice!' the boy mouthed, clearly unaware of Ichigo's mounting frustration. Ichigo slammed his fist into his open palm threateningly, shooting a glare that would have killed the boy ten times over...if looks could kill, of course. There would be no fueling of carnal hungers tonight, if he had anything to say about it.

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked, clearly oblivious of the entire situation. She regarded him intently, leaning against a wall with a styrofoam cup in her petite hands.

"Oh, nothing." Replied Ichigo, gritting his teeth. "I'm just taking care of some disturbances. Wouldn't want to ruin the party, after all."

"Disturbances?"

"Don't worry about it. Just… enjoy the party."

Rukia smirked. "You know," She said finally, "I didn't think it was possible, but you just managed to take your scowl to the next level." A chuckle escaped from her mouth. "You look more constipated than usual. Try to relax. If you need me, I'll be over by the punch." She swirled the last remaining dregs of punch as indication before stalking off, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor.

"Hey there…I've been a _very _bad boy tonight. Want to punish me, Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo growled angrily, shooting a look in the voice's direction. It was going to be a _very_ long night.

Deciding to take a walk to calm his tempers, he stepped outside, allowing the crisp October air to numb his senses.

* * *

Rukia felt her body suddenly stop in place, halfway to the bowl of punch on the other side of the room. What's going on? She thought, willing her legs and arms to move.

Her right arm moved, although not necessarily in the way that she expected, as it reached for the the whip secured at her hip.

_Whats going on?_

Rukia focused her concentration onto her hands, but it was to no avail as she realised that she had lost complete control of her body.

_Is a hollow doing this?_

She closed her eyes, but was unable to sense any. Her hands started to brandish the whip, spinning it over her head in a clockwise motion. She felt her face contort into an arrogant grin.

_If this isn't a hollow...Am I being possessed?_

"Who wants to get punished?" Her voice demanded in a soft hiss. Rukia would have gasped in horror, if it wasn't for the fact that her mouth was no longer in her control.

**There was silence...and then...**

"Punish me, Kuchiki-san!" Exclaimed Keigo, his brown locks of hair bouncing up and down as he _sprinted_ towards her, obviously in pure bliss.

_No...No…No…This can't be happening…Not Keigo!_

The unseen force controlling her body seemed to agree.

"You are not yet worthy, Asano-kun. You do not deserve my punishment." She smirked, thrashing the whip once in his direction. "However….You could make yourself worthy."

"I would do anything for my goddess!" Keigo exclaimed, as he ripped off the top half of his pirate costume.

Rukia had the urge to cringe as she noted the dense forest of hair upon his pale chest.

_I promise I'll stop watching Chappy marathons for a week if you give up control and make Keigo put his shirt back on. _

"Kuchiki-san! What are you doing?" Exclaimed Orihime, who was racing over to Rukia, clad in a large puffy yellow gown. Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Ishida, and Chad soon followed suit, with identical looks of shock upon their face. Her curtain of auburn air swayed as she turned to notice Keigo offering himself to Rukia. "Why is Keigo half naked on the floor?"

"Kuchiki-san!" Trilled Keigo, lying on the floor with his arms outstretched. "Don't leave me waiting!"

_I promise to stop watching for a month if you get Keigo's shirt back on, and give me control again._

There was a crack as the whip hit the floor, narrowly missing Keigo's head. A larger crowd of people soon arrived to see the commotion, chattering excitedly.

"Wow, I didn't know she had it in her."

"Maybe I should get Kuchiki-san to punish me sometime-"

"I'd like to see her punish our math teacher for making us do homework."

"I heard she puts this costume on every night just for kicks-"

There was another crack as the whip resounded again, this time narrowly missing Keigo's thighs.

_How does a year sound to you? _

"Enough! " Her voice snarled raspily. Rukia watched as her legs began to bound over to the nearest table, and vault on top of it. "I am your Halloween Queen! Obey my will!" She proclaimed, her hands thrust into the air. "I have decided that you all have misbehaved, and as a result, shall now be punished! This is my will! And so it shall be obeyed!" Rukia declared, laughing manically as she began cracking the whip in a rather draconian manner.

_Hmm…I'm guessing a decade won't cut it either?_

* * *

Ichigo kneaded his forehead with his fingers, sitting outside on Keigo's front lawn. Blades of grass tickled his ankles, while a soft gust of wind caused his open tattered cloak to gently sway in the breeze. He took a deep breath, attempting to remove himself from his pestering thoughts.

_I might as well go back inside. There isn't much point of staying out here. _

_No! I should stay out here, because going in there would only piss me off._

_But, if I go in there, I can prevent anything from happening._

_What am I thinking, she doesn't need my protection. This is, after all the same shinigami that can look at a hollow five times her size without flinching. She can handle it. _

Unfortunately for Ichigo, his thoughts happened to be rather conflicting.

He wasn't sure, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to completely relax outside while he knew that Rukia was still in there, wearing that...thing. He could only imagine what could have been happening in the party at the exact moment, but somehow, he figured that it would probably involve a long line of drooling boys lusting over Rukia. Now, it was all a matter of deciding what was stronger; His will to prevent that from happening, or his preference to not watch it happen.

CRACK!

Ichigo instinctively rotated at the source of the sound, which was, of course, the Halloween Party. Both relieved for the excuse, and somewhat disgruntled as he pictured the cause, he re-entered the building.

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Die you piteous fools!"

CRACK!

"What is this? I said lemonade, not peach juice! Fetch me some more or feel my wrath!"

CRACK!

"Bow to your Queen and revel in her glory!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"Someone's getting a little too power-crazed,' Thought Rukia, as her hands flung the whip for the umpteenth time, leaving a distinct black scuff mark on the hardwood floor. Having been possessed for about thirty minutes or so by now, Rukia had come to the conclusion that whoever happened to be controlling her boy was either perverted, deranged, or most likely, both,

"I shall throw your bloodied carcasses into the nearest gorge if you fail to please me!"

He or she also appeared to be a little on the dramatic side as well. The whole ordeal may have been semi-amusing of course, if it wasn't for the fact that it was happening to her. Now, it just seemed to verge more along the lines of extremely frustrating.

"You are my MAN SLAVES!"

Did she forget to mention the frustrating bit?

_I wonder how long this is going to continue for. If only there was some way for me to be able to regain control and get this all-_

**"Rukia! What the hell are you doing?"**

--

Her head swiveled to face Ichigo, whose mouth was gaping as he watched her in shock.

_I guess I would be pretty surprised too._

"My, my." She purred sultrily, leaping off the table and slinking towards him. "You certainly look rather...worthy." Ichigo's face and ears reddened as she clutched his shoulders, wrapping herself around him.

"You look so tense...Do you need me to loosen you up?"

His blush took on a more vivid hue of scarlet as the gap between them slowly diminished. Rukia wondered why, until she realised that his eyes were closed, and he too, was leaning towards her. Am I about to kiss him? She wondered with embarrassment, watching as the details of Ichigo's face slowly defined. From here, she could count each individual lash on each eye, make out the subtle creases on the sides of his cheeks, notice the little lines on his lips...They really were too close.

_If he's leaning towards me as well...does that mean he wants to be kissed?_

But Rukia found herself unable to dwell on this manner as her body suddenly stepped backwards, and raced towards Ishida.

"My love! My darling! O, I have waited for too long a night for you to be mine!' She cried, embracing him tightly, tears streaming form her eyes as she clutched his white Quncy outfit. "Let us make so sweet a love that it will make flowers envious!"

_Wait...what just happened here?_

"Kuchiki-san, I decided not to involve myself with this...new manner that you have seemed to have adopted during this party for my own purposes." He gasped, "This includes making this, 'sweet love' which you describe. Please let go of me now."

"But my darling! I ache for you so! Our love should not to be bound be mere formalities! Come here!" Her hands made a motion of gripping the back of Ishida's head, but was stopped by a much larger, calloused hand, which held hers tightly.

"Rukia, I have no idea what's wrong with you, but obviously something's up, since you obviously wouldn't ever like Ishida." Ichigo asserted, prying her away from the flustered and slightly insulted Quincy. "Let's get you home, I'll find out what's wrong with you."

"What's that supposed to mean, Kurosaki!" Seethed Ishida, staring daggers in Ichigo's direction.

"Exactly what its supposed to mean, Ishida. Rukia doesn't like you in that kind of way." Ichigo avowed, momentarily letting go of Rukia to glare at Ishida.

"So who does she like then, you?" Ishida tossed his sleek black hair. "Why would she want you when she could have a far more refined taste and seek a man with my superior qualities!"

"I don't know who she likes, but it certainly isn't-"

**"**Hey there handsome..." Rukia crooned, batting her eyelashes at Chad.

"Chad!?" Both men exclaimed, jaws dropped in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: One chapter to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at the Urahara Shop...**

"No, No! You're doing it all wrong, Tessai!" Exclaimed Isshin as he snatched the swtichboard and microphone from the burly shopkeeper. "Rukia-chan must kiss Ichigo, not Sado-san!"

"What?" Screeched Jinta, grabbing the switchbaord from Isshin. "There's no way I'm letting her kiss that orange haired creep!"

"Hah! You forgot to take the mic!" Isshin rejoiced, dangling the wire in front of the boy teasingly.

"Hey! Give me that!" Demanded Jinta, leaping up to grab it.

"Too late." Retorted Isshin, sticking out his tongue. He flicked on the mic. "Ichigo, Now what were we doing again? Oh yeah. Kiss me."

"Gah! You may have her voice, but I still have her body!" Jinta replied, frantically toggling switches. "Run away! Get away from him, Kuchiki-san!"

"I will not allow you to ruin this moment, boy! Hand me that switchboard!" Isshin replied, bounding onto Jinta's small frame, sucessfully managing to grab hold of the black box.

"Not a chance, old man! Give me the mic!" Jinta clambered on top of Isshin's stomach, attempting to wrench the microphone from Ishsin's tight grip, while clinging firmly to the switchbaord.

"Give up already!"

"No, you give up!'

"Jinta...Kurosaki-san...Maybe you should stop now..." Pleaded Ururu, with a tone of urgency. "You don't want to..."

CRACK!

The switchboard and Microphone both snapped in half, and the two drew apart, wide eyed.

"...Break it..." She finished, her wide blue eyes trembling nervously, her gaze now focused upon Urahara.

Urahara frowned. "Well, this isn't good." He remarked finally, still regarding the screen. A small figure dressed in black laughed manically, while chasing four other figures around a room. "Looks like Kuchiki-san has gone out of control."

He turned to face the employees and Isshin, smiling crookedly. He cocked his white and green hat. "We should probably get this all sorted out...We wouldn't want things to get too out of hand, now would we?"

* * *

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!  
**

Ichigo had decided at this moment that it seemed like Rukia had finally cracked (excusing the pun) under the pressure and gone insane. Or at any rate, that was his interpretion of the situation. For a moment, it had looked like Rukia seemed to be interested in Chad. But then she told him to kiss her, and if that wasn't confusing enough, she was running away from him at the same time. And now...

"**Bow, you ungrateful wretches! Bow to your master! Queen Rukia-sama the fourth! MUAHAHA!" **

Rukia pounced after Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, and Chad, the only remaining members at the party. There was a steely glint in her wide indigo eyes as she brought out the whip again, lashing at them furiously.

**"Meats and herbs! Lettuce and beets! Scrawny little men with two yellow feet! You never bring me anything useful! You are horrible subjects! And now, you shall be punished for killing Halloween!"**

She landed on top of Chad, digging her spiked heels into his back.

**"MUAHAHA! And you thought you could get away from me! Guess again, oh vile ones!"**

Orihime whimpered as she saw her fallen comrade. The hem of her dress had frayed at this point, turning into jagged sections.

"Sado-kun!"

Ishida grabbed her hand. "Don't look back, she'll only take you too! Move! Sado-san will be alright!" He turned to Ichigo. "Switch into Shinigami form already and take care of it!"

"What?"

"Just do it already! I would do it, but my arrows would kill her."

"But Rukia...could get hurt!"

"If you haven't noticed by now, if you don't do something, we'll get hurt! We just need to knock her unconcious! Can you do that?"

"But..."

**"MUAHAH! Your plotting is fruitless against my almighty power! Bow before me and allow yourselves to be rightously punished!"**

Ichigo sighed, pressing the substitute shinigami badge to his chest. _I don't have much of a choice now...But maybe I can just go easy on her._

"Rukia!" He yelled, addressing the leather sporting girl with a firm stance. He unsheathed Zangetsu from his back. "Forget about them, and punish me!"

Her lips curved into a rare smile. "It would be my pleasure, Ichigo." She replied breathily, unfurling her whip**. "Now bow to me Ichigo! Bow!"**

--

Ichigo had meant to simply parry her attacks, and maybe hit her once or twice over the head with the flat side of Zangetsu. It should have only taken five minutes, tops.

So how was it that the two of them had already been battling for about thirty minutes straight?

**"When I'm through with you, there'll be nothing left to recognise!" **Rukia shrieked, diving towards him, whip flailing about.

Ichigo blocked the attack, realising that even as she was chasing about him with an intent to kill...he still managed to find her completely attractive. He shook his head. No. That wasn't possible. He never liked Rukia. He never would.

Then why did he blush when he had been so sure he was about to be kissed? Why did he lean in then?

_That was just_ _a spur of the moment thing. It means absolutely nothing._

Right.

And why did he even bother to go to thie stupid Halloween party if he wasn't jealous of the possibilty of seeing Rukia with another guy?

_Because...I'm a concerned friend!_

And the only reason he found her attractive now...was because of her costume.

**"Why are you getting so distracted? Are you giving up?"**

The only reason he found himself drawn to her milky white skin, and her glittering blue eyes...was because of the costume.

The only reason he found himself admiring her taut, lean body...was because of her costume.

The only reason he found himself lured by her firey spirit and determination...was because of her costume.

_I don't think of her in that way, do I?_

_I...don't. At least I think I don't._

"Caught you." Rukia murmured, her black whip wound tightly around his arms. "You were too distracted. Now, get ready for **punishment**!"

And oddly enough, as her body pressed closer to his...he found himself welcoming it.

* * *

"We're here to save the day!" Said Urahara, holding a long wooden cane in his arms. Flanked behind him was Isshin, Ururu, Jinta and Tessai, all with similar sheepish looks platered on their faces. "We're here to protect you from the Alpha Suit!"

"Alpha suit?" Asked Ichigo, more than a little distracted by Rukia's close presence.

"Oh!" Twittered Urahara, walking over to the pair. "Did I say Alpha Suit? I take that back. Now if you would please step aside, Ichigo-san?"

"I don't think that's really an option." Ichigo mumbled, referring to the whip binding him to Rukia.

"Gotten a little attached, I see." Commented Urahara. He turned to Rukia."Alpha V.4.10, could you please release Ichigo-san for me?"

Rukia's hand went into a mock salute, recoiling her whip. "Yes, Urahara-sama!"

"Alpha V.4.10?" Interrogated Ichigo. "And wait a minute, why is my dad here?"

"Urahara-sama?" Asked Ishida.

"Heh..heh...heh... Just forget everything you just heard and/or saw." Responded Urahara, using his cane to force Rukia's shinigami form out of her body. "I'll be taking this...er...Gigai. it seems to be slightly malfunctional. Anyway, none of that really matters. Here's the real Rukia!"

He gestured to the figure on the floor, who was rubbing the back of her head. "Wait a minute, this was your fault?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. **"You knew about this? You were the one controlling my body?"**

Urahara laughed nervously. "My...my, a woman of so many questions...which I will answer sometime in the near future...once I get this gigai fixed and all...you know...and good job, Ichigo-san, managing to score one on Rukia-chan even when the controls were demolished...BYE!"

The shopkeeper, his employees, and Isshin suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but a cloud of residual dust.

Rukia groaned, propping herself up with her zampakutou. "I have such a horrible headache...I think I must have blacked out at one point, since I don't recall everyone leaving." She brushed her bangs out of her face and straightened. "Where's Keigo?"

"He got scared and left his own party." Ichigo replied, now back in his body. "Something about seeing you going around screaming 'I am Queen Rukia-Sama the fourth!' got him going."

"You really didn't need to stay behind like that either. Who knows what I could have done to you?" Rukia replied, noticing their torn outfits and battered bodies. Then something clicked. "Wait a moment...What did Urahara mean about 'scoring' one on me? Were we playing a game?"

Ichigo laughed nervously, scratching his tufts of orange hair as he backed away slowly. "Um...well you see...Rukia...Scoring can also generally have another...meaning."

"Such as what?" Replied Rukia, watching him with interest, as she gripped her zampkutou in her hands.

"Well...You know...some people use it to loosely refer to um...kissing...funny story really..."

He broke into a full fledged sprint.

"BAKA!" Thundered Rukia, storming after him.

* * *

**A/N: Weak ending, I know. I could have done a better one, but I'm generally a lazy person. Oh well. If I ever get around it it,I will change it. **


End file.
